1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to livestock treatment, and in particular to an apparatus for applying liquid, such as pesticides, to livestock.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of animal husbandry, livestock commonly require treatment for controlling various pests, insect larvae, infestations, infections and other potentially harmful and contagious conditions. Liquid bases are commonly used as the delivery carriers for medications and pesticides. Such medications are also available as powders, which can be applied with various dusting devices. For example, the Dusticator™ device is available from Mann Enterprises. Inc. of Waterville, Kans. and includes a livestock feeder combined with porous bags of powdered insecticide, which “dust” the livestock as they are feeding. See, for example. Mann U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,096 and No. 4,023,533.
The liquid compositions can be poured directly onto the livestock for topical applications. However, combining a medication or insecticide delivery system with a feeder or mineral dispenser has several advantages. Such equipment can operate automatically to treat entire herds of livestock without human intervention. Cattle and other animals requiring such treatments seek access to feed, water and minerals, such as salt blocks, on a regular and frequent basis. Preferably medications can be applied while the animals are in the process of consuming feed, minerals, water, etc. In this manner the livestock are essentially voluntarily medicating themselves without any need for individual treatment or attention from the ranch operators.
It would also be preferable for such liquid applicators to be adaptable to various configurations of feeders, waterers and mineral dispensers. Another preferred feature provides for storing a supply of medication whereby multiple applications can be made between replenishments. Such applicators should also be sufficiently rugged to withstand abuse by livestock, exposure to the elements and extremes of temperature associated with permanent field placement.
Heretofore there has not been available an applicator for applying insecticide and medications to multiple head of livestock with the advantages and features of the present invention.